Prompt 2: Get Under The Covers
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Frisk becomes homesick when she's trapped with Ink in his dimension and goes to him for comfort. Luckily, the protector of the AUs knows how to make her feel better. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on DeviantArt. This story takes place between "Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby" and "As Ticklish As Her Dunkle."


**I got this prompt from Devi-Yosh from their "Undertale Tickle Drabbles".**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on DeviantArt. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story takes place in-between "Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby" and "As Ticklish As Her Dunkle", both of which can be found on my page. :)**

* * *

 **Prompt 2: Get Under The Covers**

Ink placed his large paintbrush aside as he thought back on the day and rubbed at his eyes a bit. "Maybe I'll have better luck tomorrow getting her home," he said to himself, remembering how she freaked out when she saw him at first and how he had been surprised too.

 _Flashback…_

It had been pretty quiet in the other AUs, so Ink was relaxing when he heard a strange sound and saw a portal opening. "What?" He asked himself in surprise and then saw a young girl land on the ground and stumble before the portal closed up.

Ink instantly recognized the purple-striped sweater and smiled. It was the girl that had freed the monsters in the Classic Timeline. She turned around and saw him and her eyes widened. Ink began walking up to her, but she began walking backwards. "Who are you?!" She asked, sounding frightened. "You're not my dunkle Sans!"

Ink gently shook his head. "No, I'm not," he said, feeling concerned as the kid was still freaking out. "Frisk, take it easy."

Frisk didn't really move, but allowed him to come a bit closer to her and Ink held up his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kiddo," he said.

She had needed a bit more convincing, but after seeing he was an artist and had a gentle nature like her dunkle Sans, Frisk had calmed down.

 _End flashback_

Ink chuckled as he then remembered that Frisk had been really crabby about being stuck here, but that didn't last long after he had tickled her and she agreed to not be upset at him.

He now sighed and got into bed, settling down and was about to turn off the light when a soft knock came to his partially closed door. "Ink?" He heard Frisk call softly.

"Come in, kiddo," he said, sitting up as she came in. The artistic skeleton saw the girl's face was pinched tight and tears were falling down her face and more tears filled her eyes. Growing concerned, Ink got up and came up to her. "Hey, don't cry. I'm here."

Frisk sniffled and she looked up at him. "Feeling homesick?" He asked gently.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, kiddo," he said, feeling bad that he hadn't been able to get her back home that day.

Frisk wrapped her arms around herself. "It's okay. You tried your best," she said softly, but she couldn't mask her sadness or the whimper that escaped her right then.

Ink held his arms open and Frisk instantly went into the hug, which made her feel a bit better. The artist skeleton let out a patient sigh. "I know you miss your dunkle, kiddo," he said gently.

"And Pap too," she said, sniffling.

Rubbing her back as she rested her head on his shoulder, Ink had a feeling Frisk wouldn't be able to sleep on her own that night. He then looked at her. "When you have nightmares, what does your dunkle do?" He asked curiously.

Frisk smiled. "He instantly declares a sleepover," she said. "He sometimes puts a Gaster Blaster at the door to keep the nightmares away."

Ink chuckled. "Well then, how about a sleepover?" He suggested.

She looked up at him in surprise. "You don't mind?" She asked, looking hopeful.

He smiled and gestured to the bed. "Go ahead," he said. "Get under the covers."

The kid immediately jumped onto the bed and noted how bouncy it was and he chuckled. "What do you think?" He asked.

Frisk giggled. "It's bouncy," she said. "Just like Dunkle Sans' bed."

Chuckling again, Ink lifted up the covers and watched the young girl quickly scamper underneath them and he followed suit before he grinned mischievously and playfully trapped Frisk in the blankets with only her head sticking out and she tried to squirm, giggling before letting out a squeak as Ink wiggled his fingers into her neck and she scrunched her neck into her shoulders and then tried to do the same with her ears when Ink tickled them gently.

"Ink! That tickles!" Frisk protested through her giggles.

He chuckled. "I know, kiddo," he said. "And that's what supposed to happen."

The artistic skeleton now slipped his hands under the covers and tickled Frisk's sides and stomach. Laughing, the young girl rolled around and squirmed, trying to protect her tickle spots, but just like her dunkle Sans, Ink didn't let her get too far.

After a bit, he gave her a breather. "How are you feeling?" He asked with a half-teasing, but also half-serious smirk.

She caught her breath. "A bit better," she admitted.

Ink grinned. "You just asked for it," he said, tickling her stomach again to make her laugh before he lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her belly button. "I know Papyrus goes crazy when Sans does this," he said teasingly. "Let's see if you do too."

She opened her mouth to ask, but then squealed as the skeleton blew a raspberry right onto her belly button. "Yup, you do," Ink chuckled before blowing another raspberry into Frisk's stomach.

Frisk began squirming again as she laughed harder, a squeal mixing with her laughter as Ink decided to blow more raspberries into the small stomach and tickle the young girl's belly button with one finger. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Cootchie, cootchie, cootchie, coo! Look at you, laughing so cutely. You must want more raspberries in that cute little tummy of yours," Ink said teasingly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Frisk protested through her high-pitched laughter, which a moment later became even louder squealing as Ink kept up the raspberries into the small stomach before he heard her cough and immediately stopped, helping her sit up and gently patting her upper back between her shoulder blades. Frisk's breathing evened out and she lay back down with Ink laying down beside her, grinning as he gave her belly button one more tickle, which made her give that cute squeak before she grabbed his hand with her own and he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll stop," he said with a smile, moving his hand away from her stomach before bringing it up to Frisk's face, the backs of his fingers brushing over her cheek soothingly. "Doing okay?" He asked.

Frisk nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Thank you, Ink."

He smiled. "Anytime, kiddo," he said, very gently punching her chin with a loose fist. "Keep your chin up."

Nodding, the young girl's eyes blinked sleepily and she settled down while Ink turned off the light. As he lay down, he felt Frisk move closer to him and snuggle into his side. Chuckling, he gently brushed her hair out of her face with a gentle finger. "Sleep tight, kiddo. Don't let the bed bugs bite," he said, his arm wrapping around her protectively.

She giggled softly and nodded. "You too," she said before her eyes completely closed. Ink's eyes did the same a second later as they both fell sound asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
